Andre's Girl
by fragmentalis
Summary: Andre begins dating a new student at Hollywood Arts, but when the gang discovers her dark secret, they struggle to keep it from him. Andre/OC, Beck/Dreama, Jade/Nikki, Cat/Robbie
1. The First Meeting

**Andre's Girl**

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

**A/N:** Okay so my best friend Dreama wrote me a Victorious fic because I was sick, and I loved it to pieces, and It made me want to write my own. Dreama and I own ourselves, and we both own Gina. This contains femmeslash, though it isn't explicit or anything.

**Summary:** Andre begins dating a new student at Hollywood Arts, but when the gang discovers her dark secret, they struggle to keep it from him. Andre/OC, Beck/Dreama, Jade/Nikki, Cat/Robbie

~!#$%^&*()_+

It was springtime in Hollywood, California, a comfortable 79 degrees, and the students of Hollywood Arts were buzzing around the Asphalt Cafe excitedly. Some students were singing, some were practicing their instruments, some were memorizing lines.

One table seemed content to just eat and socialize. Andre Harris sighed as he sat down at the table with his friends. Dreama was leaning against Beck's shoulder as he showed her a game he had downloaded to his phone, while Cat and Robbie scolded Rex for his continuous rude remarks toward Robbie, and Nikki had agreed to be Jade's test subject for a container of fake blood she'd purchased from a shady new store that had opened up on Hollywood Boulevard.

Andre slanted an eyebrow at them.

"Nikki, you look gross," He commented, cringing as fake blood dripped down her cheeks from her eyes, and onto the table into her sandwich.

"I think she looks adorable," Jade said distractedly, as she continued to apply the syrupy substance to her girlfriend's face.

"But you would," Dreama said with a giggle.

"I haven't seen Tori today, where is she?" Andre asked of the group, as he opened his small bag of Cheetos.

"No one cares," Nikki and Jade said in unison.

"She's out sick," Cat spoke up, biting into a carrot stick.

"Oh great, the only other single person isn't here today," Andre sighed.

"Are we bothering you?" Dreama asked, trying not to cuddle with Beck, though finding it difficult.

"You'd think your ketchup would be enough. You can't have it all Andre," Jade muttered, still preoccupied.

"Ha ha. Just you guys are all happy and lovey-dovey all the time," he replied.

"So, you don't want us to be happy?" Robbie asked, his arm linked with Cat's.

"No it's not that, I just—" Andre tried to correct himself.

"Don't sweat it, Andre. You and me are in the same boat. Looking for love in this crazy jungle we call the world," Robbie's puppet, Rex spoke up and said, extending his wooden hand to slap Andre's. Andre just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

He tried to ignore everyone at the table, focusing on one in the distance, at which a girl sat by her lonesome. Andre couldn't remember seeing the girl before today, because he knew he'd have remember a face like hers.

Heart-shaped and adorned with piercing green eyes and framed by the most beautiful light brown hair he had ever seen. Her glossy pink lips were parted as she nibbled on a cherry, before looking fearfully around at the students around her.

Andre's mouth was opened in awe of how pretty the girl was, as everyone at the table stared at him like he was insane.

"I know that look," Dreama said with a sly smile. Andre was too far away to hear her. She waved a hand in front of his face until he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?" He mumbled, looking from Dreama to this mystery girl several times, until he realized he had been suspiciously staring at her.

"She's pretty. I've never seen her before," Cat stated, as everyone followed her gaze.

"She just started today," Beck informed them, and after a questioning look from Dreama, he elaborated.

"She's in my Set Design class. Her name's Gina," he quickly explained, before he got in trouble, before going on eating his apple. Dreama wiped a bit off of his lip and the two shared a secretive smile.

"So, is she single?" Nikki inquired, and just like Beck had done, Jade gave her a look.

"I'm asking because Andre seems interested in her. You should ask her out," she continued.

"I don't know. I mean a girl like that is bound to be with somebody already," Andre admitted sadly.

"Oh come on, Andre. Go for it. Otherwise you'll be stuck at home with your jug of ketchup," Jade nagged him.

"I do NOT have a jug of ketchup. I have a normal-sized bottle just like everyone else," Andre responded defensively.

"Seriously if you don't go over there and ask her out right now, I'm going to make out with Jade," Nikki said bluntly.

"That sounds hot," Andre stated, his eyes widening in excitement.

"And I'm going to make out with Beck," Dreama joined in, as Cat nodded in agreement while inching closer to Robbie.

"All right, all right, I'll go talk to her," Andre said getting up quickly.

He moved slowly toward Gina's table, looking back at his friends helplessly. Their expressions read encouragement, except for Jade who looked threatening. Dreama pointed toward Gina and mouthed the word 'go'.

Andre gulped and took a few breaths before finally approaching the table. The girl looked up at him expectantly, but when he didn't say anything, her face fell.

"S-so, uh my friend told me you just started at Hollywood Arts today," he finally said, his words laced with awkwardness.

"Oh, uh yeah! My parents and I just moved here from Georgia," she answered him, in a soft, sweet voice. She had a charming Southern accent that made Andre's mouth go dry with nerves. She was even more perfect than he had expected.

"That's cool. I'm Andre," he stammered, extending his hand to shake her own.

"Gina, it's nice to meet you. So what kind of performing are you most into?" She asked, popping another cherry into her mouth.

"Music. I sing and play a few instruments. What about you?" He asked, finally gaining the nerve to sit down across from her.

"Oh me? I love dancing. All kinds, but mostly hip hop. There's something about hearing a song and just feeling the beat inside of you, almost like it was born there," she explained, mesmerized by the subject matter. Meanwhile, Andre was busy mesmerized by her.

"I know exactly what you mean. Music is something that has always been apart of me," Andre agreed, folding his hands on the table, feeling a lot more comfortable now that he knew they had this in common.

""Me too! It's so great to meet someone I can relate to so soon," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you seem really cool. Hey uh, my friends and I are going to this awesome revamped drive-in movie theater tonight. Did you maybe wanna come along as...ya know...my date?" Andre asked, losing a bit of his nerve when he got down to asking her out.

But her warm smile made him feel a lot more confident.

"That sounds so fun! I'd love to come with you guys," she replied, enthusiastically.

"Cool, cool. Uh, you can text me your address later, and I'll pick you up at 6, that sound good?" Andre suggested as fireworks went off in his head in excitement.

"Yeah, that's fine," Gina answered.

"All right, I'll write my number down for you if you want," Andre proposed, and Gina leafed through her backpack to find her notebook to give him.

After he had written it and got up from the table, he winked at her.

"I'll be seeing you," he told her, and she replied with a sweet smile.

Andre resisted the urge to break into flips and cartwheels on his way back to the others.


	2. The Drive In

**Andre's Girl**

**Chapter 2: The Drive-In**

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2!

~!#$%^&*()_+

Andre was on top of the world, as he pulled up to the large villa that his GPS had led him to, following the text Gina had sent him with her address in it. The house was pretty big, but otherwise it seemed to be normal as far as Hollywood residents went.

She must have been near the door and heard his car engine, because before long, she had skipped outside onto the porch, in a pink floral miniskirt and matching tank top.

She wore her hair up in a loose bun, and a smile formed on her face as she spotted Andre in the driveway.

"Wow," he said as he saw her, and she blushed.

"I'm so excited about this movie. I've never been to a drive-in before," she changed the subject quickly, approaching him as he rested against his car door.

"It's a really cool place," Andre informed her, before rushing to the other side of the car to open her door for her. She beamed at him as she slid inside.

They made small talk on the ride to the drive-in theater, discussing their favorite bands, movies and TV shows.

"Your friends are coming too, right?" Gina inquired, gazing out of the car window at all of the Hollywood sights.

"Yeah, my friend Beck brought his dad's pick-up truck, and Jade brought hers too, so we'll all sit on the back of them," he explained, and she nodded in understanding.

"Here we are," Andre said, pulling into a short road that lead to a long stretch of pavement packed with cars. At the end of the lot sat a huge movie screen, though it wasn't on yet.

Andre pulled up next to the booth to pay their way, before moving forward trying to weed out Beck and Jade's vehicles among the horde of people.

Finally they spotted the two trucks, as their friends were already seat on the back of them. As Andre pulled up next to them, greeting them accordingly, he was surprised to see Tori sitting amongst them.

"Who keeps inviting _that_?" Jade inquired nastily, as Tori shot her a glare.

"Look I'm part of the group. You should just accept it," Tori retorted in a nasal tone, which caused Andre to remember that she had stayed home sick from school.

"Acceptance is for the weak," Nikki spoke up, as she cradled Jade's head in her lap in their small haven of pillows on the back of Jade's truck. Jade had a strand of Nikki's hair secured between her fingers and a pair of scissors in the other hand, as she snipped tiny pieces from the end.

"I'm only letting you do that because you're you," Nikki told Jade with a sigh, Jade smirked smugly.

Cat and Robbie were side by side on the opposite truck, Cat's head snuggled against Robbie's shoulder as his arm secured her waist. Tori sat across from them with her back to the screen and scrunched her nose up.

"Oh my God, does everyone have a date except me?" Tori groaned, annoyed.

"Don't tell me you were expecting something else, Vega. Nobody likes you," Jade muttered, finally moving to a sitting position beside Nikki.

"You know what, Jade?" Tori started, sounding threatening, but her tone could match the threat of Nikki's expression.

"I think you had better stop talking," she warned Tori in a low voice, before turning her attention back to Jade.

"Just I don't understand why you come if you feel left out," Dreama stated honestly, from beside Jade and Nikki, as she cuddled with Beck.

"Dreama..." Beck hushed her, with a grin, knowing that his girlfriend would get involved on Nikki and Jades behalf if need be. He kissed her on the cheek to take her mind off of Tori.

"I apologize on behalf of my friends, though to be honest, I'm sure it's just going to get worse," Andre said softly to Gina, as he helped her up on the truck that held Cat, Robbie and Tori.

"Um, it's all right," Gina replied, sitting next to him with a troubled expression.

"So what movies are they showing?" Cat asked.

"Um, Child's Play and Halloween," Andre informed her, reading from the flier he'd remember he had in his wallet.

"What? You told me they were showing Get Him to the Greek," Dreama panicked, turning her attention to Beck. He appeared fearful.

"It's just I knew if you knew they were horror movies, you wouldn't come," he explained sweetly, hoping his smile could get him out of it.

"Beck, you know I scare easily! I swear if I have messed up nightmares-" she started ranting, but he cut her off with a kiss. She forgot what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted you to come. Don't even worry, you know I'll protect you," he informed her, and she couldn't help but believe him, since his brown eyes were making her melt.

"Fine, but you better be prepared to go deaf when I scream," she grinned.

"Robbie, where's Rex?" Cat asked her boyfriend, who wore a sad look at her question.

"ASK. JADE." He muttered, as the raven-haired beauty giggled.

"Oh he had a serious mishap in 5th period," she informed the group in the midst of her laughing fit.

"It's not funny!" Robbie exclaimed, and Cat hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, maybe his head will grow back..." she comforted him, as the rest of the group shared disturbed looks with one another.

"Who wants to go get me some popcorn?" Tori asked of them, before being hit in the back of the head with a water bottle.

She looked back at Jade and Nikki accusingly, holding the back of her head, while they just smirked at her.

"I think the answer is nobody," Jade told her.

"But you guys, I'm sick," she turned her attention back to the friends who might have actually cared.

"Then why did you come?" Dreama asked her.

"Yeah, really. You weren't too sick to come here and plague us with your existence," Nikki added, in a bored tone.

"Whatever," Tori responded, disgruntled, as she burrowed further down in her blanket.

Meanwhile, Andre just placed his hand on his forehead, wishing he and Gina could teleport out of there. He hadn't considered how obnoxious his friends could be. Gina picked up his hand and held it, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm having fun," she said, smiling at him. He tried to say something, but an odd noise came out in place of the words he was trying to form.

"But seriously, I am starting to get hungry," Nikki spoke up, easing herself up out of the trucked and hopping over the side. Jade leaped down behind her.

"When aren't you hungry?" Tori asked, feeling like she had gotten in a good insult. This time, she felt a hand slap the back of her head. She looked back at Dreama, who looked innocently up at Beck.

"You kind of asked for that one," he told Tori, who frowned.

"Hurry back, the movie should be starting soon!" Robbie informed Nikki and Jade, who were already sprinting off in the direction of the concession stand.

"Did you want anything," Andre asked Gina, who shook her head.

Soon enough, the skyline was tinted with purple and the huge screen at the front of the parking lot lit up.

There were scattered cheers from the crowd. However, the Hollywood Arts gang was wondering where Jade and Nikki could possibly be.

No one had seen them disappear from around the concession stand, but as they looked towards it, the two girls were nowhere to be found.

"M-maybe they went somewhere to be 'alone'," Cat suggested, although her expression was one of worry.

"Nah, they're shameless enough to make out in front of us," Dreama acknowledged, squeezing Beck's arm. The scary movies hadn't started yet, but she was already scared.

"Let's go look for them," Beck suggested, helping Dreama up and climbing off his truck. Cat and Robbie stood up to go, as well.

Dreama looked expectantly at Andre, not bothering with Tori, because she knew that honestly, Tori would be useless.

Andre just sat there next to Gina, acting like nothing was going on.

"Aren't you coming?" Cat asked him, clasping Robbie's hand.

"This is my first date with Gina..." he trailed off, looking sideways at his date who just grinned at him.

"So? You can't spare five minutes to go look for your friends?" Robbie questioned Andre, because even he saw that it was wrong.

"But they're probably fine! They probably just saw someone they knew and got caught up talking to them," Andre considered, while everyone just gave him dirty looks.

"They only like each other and _most_ of us," Dreama began, shooting a look at Tori to let her know she was the exception, "who else is there?"

Andre gave her a look that cemented the fact that he wasn't leaving.

"Wow, way to be, Andre," Dreama scoffed, and glaring at him before they finally walked off.

She could have sworn that Gina smirked suspiciously at them before they turned around.

"Can you believe him?" Cat asked the group. When even Cat saw someone was in the wrong, it was pretty bad.

"He's been blinded by love. I know what it's like," Robbie answered her, before giving her a comforting smile.

"Awh, Robbie..." she said whimsically, huddling close to him.

"While you guys are adorable, keep your mind on the mission," Dreama scolded them, and they set their focus back on finding Jade and Nikki.

"Maybe they went to the bathroom?" Beck suggested.

"We'll check there first," Dreama instructed them.

The bathrooms were crowded, but the group searched diligently, not finding any sign of Jade or Nikki. They even scoured a good portion of the parking lot, and all the while, Dreama was freaking out every so often since Child's Play had already started.

Just when they were about to give up and go tell the attendant that their friends were nowhere to be found, the two girls spotted them from a nearby vehicle.

"Dreama! Guys! Hey, come over here," Nikki yelled out to them.

The group marched towards them, ready to give them a piece of their mind.

"Nikki, you are so lucky you're my best friend, or you would be in such pain right now," Dreama warned her.

"I know we disappeared on you, I'm sorry about that. But um, Jade and I ran into this guy at the concession stand and he had some pretty interesting things to tell us," she explained, motioning to the tall guy she was standing next to. He looked around their age, pretty tan and attractive.

"What's going on?" Beck wondered aloud, as this night was becoming strange.

"This is Kevin. Apparently, he knows Gina," Jade informed them with a smirk, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Oh? How does he know her?" Dreama asked.

"She went to my school in Georgia. I saw these two girls hanging with her, and I thought they should know some things. First thing's first, I would stop hanging with her as quickly as you can, especially if you have a boyfriend," Kevin advised them, and Dreama was suddenly holding Beck much closer than before.

"what do you mean?" Cat inquired, looking from Kevin to Nikki to Jade in hope of some answers.

"She was the biggest slut in our entire school. She would become friends with girls who had boyfriends just to steal them away," Kevin declared, and their mouths fell open.

"Yep," Nikki confirmed this.

"But, she's with our friend Andre. He's single," Robbie notified Kevin, and he just chuckled.

"Oh, so she's pulling that one, huh? Yeah sometimes she'll go with a guy who hangs out with a large group. A group with a lot of couples. Then she'll break them up one-by-one," he responded, with Nikki and Jade nodding.

"Oh...does she now?" Dreama asked, in deep thought.

"We can't let Andre keep dating this girl," Nikki said, crossing her arms.

"Well, even though I'm not too happy with Andre right now, I guess your right..." Dreama agreed hesitantly. Everyone looked at Jade expectantly.

"What?" She asked, annoyed at having everyone's eyes on her.

"You're the idea master, dear," Nikki informed her with a small smile. Jade groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. I'll come up with something," she consented, as the group watched Andre and Gina from afar.


End file.
